virapetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant
Giants (G-eye-ant) are basically hulking, oversized humanoid that are in essence, a race that was touched by Abba himself, and are very proud of that. This race focuses on strength and power rather than art and culture as their Albian brethren do. Appearance: Giants have many of the same racial traits as the Albians. They have long pointed ears that are not quite a slender as the Albians and draw more backwards than outwards. They can range from about nine feet to twelve and weigh, easily, about as much as an ogre or more. These hulking creatures are usually well built and have a lot of power behind their arms. They have strangely colored hair that which usually comes in blues, greens, purples, or reds, as well as many other bright and random colors. Contrary to popular belief, are actually quite intelligent and pride themselves on their strength, thinking themselves above the other races, and forced to live among them. About the Race: The origin of the Giants was said to have began in a long forgotten city of Albians, where one of the deities had fallen to Therica, disguised as a mortal. The entire town was very loving and took the deity into their homes and fed and clothed them, unfortunately they were constantly being raided by a rouge band of Burnakks and Goblins and had little to spare. The deity felt pity for these good people and when they had regained their powers they granted them towering strength, in order to be able to stand up against the Burnakks and fight and their colored hair, which is said to give the Giants their strength, which is why they keep it long. Their hair is also said to be colored so that they would always remember that they were blessed by Abba. Ages later, they have grown into a powerful race, though their numbers are slowly dwindling, they live proudly, knowing that they are a race blessed by the great Abba. Original Island: Giants originate on the island of Manu as their Albian brothers did. Motivations: Being an offshoot race of the Albians, Giants share many of the same motivations as their racial roots do. Peace: A Giants culture is very simple and peaceful. A Giant will enjoy resting on a mountainside smoking a pipe, or reading a book, maybe doing some gardening. They also eat an ungodly amount of food, usually up to five meals a day! They also enjoy many of the things that a normal human does and generally have a good relationship with the Albian cities around them. It is a sign of great wealth or power to have a Giant as a bodyguard. War: Because they consider themselves a part of the Albian race they too will usually fight for the side of light. However, instead of the artistic style of their brethren they will use their brute strength and power, as well as weapons that match those two words as their main forms of combat. Like the Rhinok, they will crush, smash, and pummel anything that stands in their way. Favored Occupations: Giants usually take up the hardest task possible, the one that is not quite as easy for someone to take over or accomplish. Being one of the strongest of the races, they are able to wield massive weapons that pack a huge punch, but usually are harder to carry around, even for them. Few Giant gunners are seen lugging around huge machine guns that carry an ungodly amount of ammo. They’ll also usually take up taming the larger and tougher of Thericas creatures like trolls, respecting their power and often relating themselves to the troll. Fur/Skin Colors: The Giants skin colors look like that of an Albians, the plains Giants have pale skin, while the mountain giants have darker skin, and the tainted giants have purple skin. Skin: *Plains Giant – White skin *Mountain Giant – Black skin Hair: *Blue *Green *Red *Purple *Pink *Yellow Category:List of Humanoid Races